


Four Part Harmony

by DizzyDrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they're not trying, they're always in harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soprano

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be stuck on Familia, for some reason. I've also been trying my hand at drabbles. What follows is a set of four drabbles taking place in the minutes before the team enters the house where Hetty is being held. Post-ep for Familia.
> 
> Originally posted at fanfiction.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles and all its particulars are the property of CBS, Paramount, Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions, and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

**Soprano**

She never did school plays when she was little, and now she wishes that she had.

She wonders if playing at acting, even for a little while, might have prepared her more for this.

Because she doesn't act; not really. She manipulates people into believing she is who she says she is. She fools them with double-talk and misdirection.

But she knows that won't hold up for long in the field. People are astute. Observant. They'd see through her eventually.

It's what frustrates her about the job. The part she hates.

Just for today, Kensi wishes she could lie better.


	2. Tenor

~o~

**Tenor**

Callen wonders sometimes who he'd have been if he'd known who he was. 

He wonders if he'd have been a doctor. A lawyer. Or a garbage collector, maybe.

He's pretty sure he'd never have become a federal agent. 

But not knowing who he was allowed him to be anything he wanted to be, and the career he's chosen allowed him to do that on a daily basis.

Today, though, he just wishes he knew who he really was. He wishes he knew what was waiting behind that door.

Not for himself. Not today.

For his team. To keep them safe.


	3. Baritone

~o~

**Baritone**

Marty Deeks has never been to Romania. Hell, to him, the San Fernando Valley was another planet.

He's not sure what he's doing here. He's a cop. LAPD. He's not the 'international man of mystery' on the team.

But these people are more than a team to him. They rescued him. Gave him a family; something that mattered more than the next job.

He doesn't want to let them down, but he wonders if just by being here he's putting them in danger.

But really, where else could he be? Letting them go in alone?

Not gonna happen. Not today.


	4. Base

~o~

**Bass**

He's not prone to doubts. He was a SEAL; trained in mind and body to move with certainty in any situation. To use what's at hand. To survive.

It's the training he falls back on in tough times, and today surely qualifies. He's never faced anything like this before. Oh, sure, he's raided compounds; entered unknown territory; faced superior numbers. None of that scares him.

Letting his friends down? That scares him. Letting Callen down? Absolutely frightens him.

His SEAL teammates were like his brothers, but Callen's closer than that. He'll have G's back today.

He only hopes that's enough.

~Finis


End file.
